Disposable wiping articles are well known in the art. Such wiping articles typically have a substrate which includes one or more materials or layers. The substrate can be pre-moistened with a wetting agent prior to use, or alternatively, can be combined with a liquid at the point of use of the article. Pre-moistened wiping articles are also referred to as "wet wipes" and "towelettes."
Desirable features of such wiping articles include texture, caliper (thickness) and bulk (volume per unit weight). A relatively high value of texture is desirable for aiding in cleaning of surfaces. Wipe structures that result in increased texture upon wetting are particularly beneficial. Such structures may be achieved by utilizing multiple layers having differential wet extensibility. One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,735 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to Trokhan. However, increased texture does not necessarily produce increased caliper. Relatively high values of caliper and bulk are desirable for providing volume in the article for receiving and containing liquids.
Other methods of increasing texture by employing the principle of differential extensible layers are known, including the use of plastic webs as a relatively inextensible layer joined to creped paper. Nonwovens may also be joined to creped paper, the nonwoven serving as the constraining ply. In general, all that is necessary is one web which serves as a constraining ply, selectively joined to at least one other wet-extensible web. Upon wetting, unbonded portions of the wet-extensible web are deformed out of the plane of the wipe, thereby increasing caliper and texture. While these structures may provide desired caliper, bulk, and texture, they all require the use of at least two webs or plies with different extensibility properties to be joined into a multi-ply wipe.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article which provides improved texture and bulk while not requiring the use of multiple plies.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article exhibiting the property of increased bulk and texture upon wetting while not requiring the use of a constraining ply.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article which is reinforced for added wet and dry durability through the use of a polymer network.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article comprising two or more plies, each of which exhibit the property of increased bulk and texture upon wetting while not requiring the use of a constraining ply.